


little spoon, big spoon

by cicadas



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/cicadas
Summary: In which Ned and Peter share a bed.





	little spoon, big spoon

“Hey, Peter,” Ned’s voice is a whisper in the quiet of the room.

He can hear the shuffle of blankets and the creak of the bed springs above him. Usually Peter sleeps on the bottom bunk, but whenever Ned comes over he hastily moves his boxes and junk from the top and insists on sleeping there. He says it’s nice to be up high sometimes. Ned knows it’s because the bottom bunk is larger, and doesn’t require a ladder to get to. Not that Peter has used ladder once since he was bitten.

The metal frame creaks, and a second later Peter’s head is hanging over the edge. The sight makes Ned want to laugh, but he’s been warned about waking Aunt May at least four times tonight already, so he bites the inside of his cheek.

“Um, do you have any more blankets? I’m still super cold.”

Peter makes a face. “Not really, man. You can have one of mine, otherwise there’s a coat in my closet that’s pretty big.”

Ned shakes his head where it rests on the pillow. Damn it. “Nah, dude. It’s alright.”

“Sorry it’s so cold. The heat was meant to get fixed last week but then…wasn’t.” Peter says, sounding sympathetic.

“It’s all good, man. How are you not freezing, though? I have both the duvets.”

“High body heat, I guess. I haven’t really been bothered by the cold since I got bitten.”

“Is that a spider thing?”

“I think so.”

“Awesome. Hey, so is like, your whole body warm? Or do you cool down to your surrounding temperature?” Ned contemplates, “I think you’re hot.”

“Huh?” Peter manages, having some kind coughing fit - presumably from being upside down? He’s not sure if that’s a thing.

“You’re hot. Your body, you know?” Ned repeats.

There’s a moment of silence. Peter’s head disappears from sight. A few seconds later, his whole self drops from the roof onto the floor in a landing that Ned is sure is 43% showing off. Or maybe sticking one arm up helps with balance. He’ll have to add that to his mental ‘List of Things to Ask Peter’.

Peter moves toward the mattress Ned is currently occupying and ducks down, waving a hand in a gesture that’s clearly a ‘move over’. He starts to roll, but stops, looking up at Peter’s hunched figure.

“Wait, why am I moving?” He asks, careful to keep the duvets wrapped tight around him. They’re ripped out of his hands when Peter he pulls them down, using his other hand to roll Ned across the bed himself, ignoring the quiet ‘hey!’ he lets out.

“I am moving you because I’m hot. Figured I could help out by inserting myself under your blankets.” Peter says.

“Did you just say ‘insert yourself under my blankets’?” Ned questions, but he’s partially cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face.

Peter is diligent in wriggling himself closer and closer until Ned has no choice but to move in the direction Peter’s pushing him, gradually digging himself into the blankets and pulling them back up to cover the both of them.

“This is a horrible plan.” Ned laments, having lost the tiny pocket of warmth he had under the covers, now replaced with the stiflingly cold air of the room.

Peter huffs, and reaches around his waist to tuck the blankets in there, the sleeves of his knit cardigan scratching at his neck. “Roll over, dude.”

“I’m gonna lose the rest of my body heat and become a corpse if I have to move again, Peter.”

“No, you’re not. That’s what I’m for. Roll over.”

“Are you trying to spoon me?”

“Absolutely.”

Ned wants to throw his hands up, but doesn’t want to get hypothermia either, so instead he rolls so he’s facing the wall, tucking his face into the cold fabric of the pillowcase. Moments later, Peter’s wriggling again, moving behind him, and then there’s a hand working its way between his waist and his arm, looping around to rest at his stomach. He can feel Peter’s breath on the back of his neck, the exposed skin where his hair stops and the covers don’t reach. It’s…nice.

Despite Peter’s initial bossiness, he’s quiet now. Ned can’t exactly see him from this position, so he shifts to free his other arm and brings it up to clutch at Peter’s hand, giving it a squeeze. It’s something they’ve done since they were kids, holding hands in school lines or wordless ‘I’m okay’s’. Reassurance that yeah, they were fine (you’re alright, I’m here for you).

“Is this okay? I kinda shoved-” Peter starts, but Ned just gives his hand another squeeze. ‘It’s okay.’ Peter really is warm, and the feeling is nice against his back, the soft breaths letting him know Pete is still there, that he hasn’t gone off somewhere and that he isn’t currently getting hurt. He’s in bed, functioning as a personal heater.

They lie quietly together, just breathing, slowly warming up and feeling the need for sleep finally catch up and feel reachable. Ned’s eyes close. His hand stays holding Peter’s.

He’s almost asleep when he hears Peter speak, his words a faint mumble against his neck.

Ned stirs, prompting him to repeat himself with a “Hm?”

Peter is quiet for a minute, then says, “Thank you. For being…You’re good. I like you, Ned.”

The squeeze on his hand expresses what he’s trying to say better than the words do. Ned lets out a laugh that’s nothing more than a breath out through his nose, and squeezes back. He knows he doesn’t need an explanation of what that means.

“Yeah, dude. I like you too.”


End file.
